


Unexpected (But Not Unwelcome)

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Fast 6, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen meets the newest team member, and damn is he a handsy bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected (But Not Unwelcome)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_quick_drink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/gifts).



> Previously posted in my Tumblr Fills collection in three standalone (but related) sections. I'm going through them and pulling out the longer/better stories and giving them their own fics. This is actually a combination of three different prompts from a-quick-drink.
> 
> EDIT: With the release of Furious 7 it should be noted that the original version was written and posted BEFORE the name change happened with Statham's character. Hence why Deckard's name is Ian in the fic as that was the name they were going with up until shortly before the movie released.

Owen had his head beneath the hood of his DB9 when he heard footsteps over the garage floor.  “Hey Boss,” Vegh’s voice drifted to him.

Rather than greet her, Owen started to ask, “Hey, have you seen the…?”  He straightened up, turning to face her, spotting the attractive brunette beside her.  ” _ _Oh__ _,_ " he finished.

The man’s response was a knowing, sly smirk.  Owen quickly schooled his features, his pride unwilling to allow the other to know he’d taken him off-guard, even for a moment.

"This is Carter Verone.  Says you were expecting him?"

Owen quirked a brow, forgetting his poker face yet again.  He waved Vegh off as he inquired, “ _You’re_ Verone?”  His brother had told him that there would be a special resource headed his way.  Learning it was a  _ _person__ had intrigued Owen but he’d honestly thought Ian was getting him another gearhead, not… this…

"I take it Ian didn’t tell you much."  He shrugged it off easily enough.  "No matter.  Yes, I’m Carter."  He looked past Owen to his silver Aston Martin and smiled more.  "And clearly, you have better taste than your brother."

Without so much as asking, Carter slipped by him, arms brushing together, to look at the car.  Owen was stunned, mouth falling open.  Just as quickly however he recovered, spinning on his heels to confront the brash man.  ”Excuse you,” he growled, slamming the hood down.

It was only Carter’s quick reflexes that saved his fingers.  Still, the man was grinning at him.  ”My apologies,” Carter offered, though it didn’t sound very sincere.  As Owen opened his mouth, the newcomer cut him off.

Carter moved with practiced grace, pinning Owen back against the front of the DB9.  His grin was positively canine, arms bracketing him as Owen was forced to bend his back at an odd angle.  ”I know we’re supposed to be talking terms, but what do you say we hold off?  My hotel’s not far from here.”

Owen couldn’t  _ _believe__ the nerve of this man.  He growled, shoving Carter away.  He was still leaning back against his car as he warned, “How ‘bout you keep your bloody hands to yourself!”  Carter had the gall to simply smirk at him, something flashing in his eyes- clearly the man liked his partner’s firey if he was reading the situation right.

To be fair, Carter was handsome and just his type.  He was all lean muscle, sharp features, and obviously had good taste- in clothing, in cars,  _and_ _men_.  Owen smirked at his own thoughts, pushing off the car and tilting his head for Carter to follow.

"You’ll have to earn your way into my bed Verone," he baited.

"Oh, it won’t take long," was Carter’s smooth reply.

Owen paused with his hand on the door to his command center, smirking back at him.  “Quite sure of yourself.”

Carter’s eyes sparked once more with desire, exuding nothing but pure confidence.  “Always.”

* * *

Owen heaved a sigh, pausing in his tinkering with the DB9’s manifold.  He could _feel_ Carter’s presence, not even having to look to know he had perched himself on the utilitarian table.  If it wasn’t covered in parts and grease, Verone would be there like it was his own personal throne.

Rather than greet him, Owen asked, “Have you ever wanted to hate someone?”  He glanced up then, finding intense blue-grey eyes staring back.  The man frankly looked too perfect- elegantly tailored clothing that fit him just so, the jacket showing off the lines of his broad shoulders and trim waist, not a hair out of place, almost gracefully poised on the table as he puffed on a cigar.

There was a twisted curve of lips as Carter pulled the cigar away- Cuban no doubt- and gave a little tilt of his head.  “I hate plenty of people,” he answered evenly.

Owen shook his head, hiding the wry grin on his face by looking back to the engine.  “I meant if you’ve ever _wanted_ to hate someone…”  His gaze returned to Carter.  “But couldn’t.”

Carter gave him a knowing grin, just as cocky as always.  “Can’t say I have…  Maybe you should just give up.”

Snorting, Owen walked over to him.  “I don’t _give up_ Carter.”

“Pitty,” Carter mused, grin never faltering.  Of course that could have been because Owen had stepped between his spread legs.

“You are aggravating,” Owen stated, hands falling on the brunette’s thighs as he gazed into those damnable eyes.

Carter leaned forward and purred into his ear.  “Yet you can’t seem to keep your hands off me Carino.”  Fingers dug into his thighs in irritation, causing Carter to chuckle.  “So why fight it?”

“Damnit,” Owen cursed under his breath, just before slamming their lips together in a biting kiss.

* * *

The city lights filtered in through the sheer curtains of the hotel penthouse Carter had been calling home for the better part of a month.  He was sitting up in bed, a warm body curled up beside him.  Owen’s arm was draped across his lap, face nuzzled against his hip.

When Carter’s hand drifted over the man’s shorn hair, green eyes fluttered open, settling on him and taking a moment to focus.  When they did, Owen’s lips twitched up into a tentative smile.  Carter smiled softly in return, continuing the affectionate gesture until Owen moved to sit as well.

There was a thoughtful expression on Owen’s face as he said, “It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.”

Carter laid his head back against the headboard looking thoroughly amused.  “Disappointed?”

“No,” Owen murmured, picking at the sheet.

“Then what’s the problem?”

The look Owen gave him was full of vulnerability, something he never allowed his team to see.  “Guess I never expected…”  He gave a little huffing sigh and looked away.

Carter of course knew what his problem was.  Owen had no doubt expected something rough and heated.  Instead what he had received was a night of slow, passionate lovemaking.  Oh, Carter liked a nice hard fuck as much as the next guy but for Owen he was going to do things right- the man deserved nothing less for their first time together.

“You deserve to be loved Carino,” Carter spoke, knuckles brushing over Owen’s cheek.  For once the cocky attitude was put aside, his words nothing but sincerity.  All Owen could do was offer a gentle smile of his own, reaching up to grab hold of Carter’s hand in return.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
